Sheet products, such as wipers, napkins, facial tissues, towels, and the like, may be packed, distributed, and dispensed in a carton-type dispenser. The carton-type dispenser generally has a dispensing opening on one end through which the individual sheets may be removed sequentially by the user. The sheets may be overlapped and/or interfolded such that pulling a leading sheet through the opening results in a subsequent sheet being pulled partially through the opening via friction or perforation tabs and ready for use.
The dispensing opening of the carton may be oriented at the top, the sides, and/or the bottom of the carton. One issue in bottom dispensing, however, is the downward force of the weight of the stack of sheets therein. Specifically, the weight of the stack may exceed machine direction tensile strength of the bottom sheet. The bottom sheet thus may fail via tearing or tabbing when the user attempts to remove the bottom sheet from the carton.
There is thus a desire for an improved carton-type dispenser. Preferably, such a carton-type dispenser may be versatile in dispensing sheet products in any orientation. Specifically, the carton-type dispenser may provide bottom dispensing without allowing the bottom sheets to tear, tab, or otherwise fail when being removed therefrom.